THE SUITE LIFE FINALE
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: This is my version of the ultimate Suite Life Series Finale. I will be publishing two parts to the finale. In part one, find out if college will get in the way of their friendship and if one special person remembered a 5 year old promise...


_**All Suite Things…**_

_**Part 1 Of The Suite Life on Deck Series finale**_

Zack Martin looked around his suite around his suite on board the S.S. Tipton. Boxes were packed, and everything was a huge mess. Zack laughed at what his little brother would think. Surely, he would not enjoy the sight. He could have never thought that he would graduate. As he flipped through his calendar, he realized that Graduation was the following week. Zack desperately paced his room waiting for his acceptance letter.

"Zack you are not going to believe this!" His little brother immediately ran into the room followed by his girlfriend Bailey Pickett.

"Let me guess. The acceptance letter from Oxford?" They both nodded in unison as they waited for the final verdict. Cody had not been more frightened for his brother ever in his life. The two of them enrolled in the nursing program and they really wanted to get in. Plus, Zack desperately wanted to join his friends in London.

" I made it! Oh dear god I made it!" Zack immediately jumped across the room with the acceptance papers and hugged his brother tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Zack. You tried your best and you actually got in. My big brother is going to one of the most famous universities in the world…there's a sentence I never thought I'd say" Bailey laughed while Zack just punched his brother in the arm.

"I got to go. I still have half of the room to pack up." Bailey kissed Cody on the cheek and left.

Cody remembered when they were young and Cody had to go to Math Camp. He had to be separated from Zack for only a week. But Zack missed him a whole lot. He smiled at his brother knowing he would be there for him when they went to London. He would have someone to talk to once again. Someone he could actually lean on. He knew that it was going to be a semester they would never forget,

" Wait until we tell mom and dad that both of their boys made it into Oxford just like them!" Zack nodded in agreement as he circled July 15th. That was when he and his two best friends were to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. He also noticed that the following day was prom night.

"Hey Codes…Do you know who your going to be taking to prom?" Zack asked questioningly. Even though he did know the answer.

"Bailey." They both said in unison. They both laughed at that. They had a special ability to know exactly what the other was thinking or talking about.

"I really wish Maddie would remember her wish." Zack said sadly.

"What wish?" Cody asked questioningly.

Zack willingly gave Cody all of the details about what had happened the night of Maddie's prom. Well, the parts that his brother didn't know anyways. He told him all about how he promised that she would dance with him at his prom if he danced with her at hers. Which he did. When he was done, Cody hugged his older brother. Zack hated to admit it, but he felt safe in his arms.

"Zack, how could she forget such a promise like that?" Zack nodded still in his brothers comfortable arms. He hugged him once again vecause one, he helped him feel better, and two he and his best friend were going to be together throughout college.

Cody began doing his research on the university that he was so excited to be attending while his older brother continued to pack his things. He laughed as he struggled to fit the sound system into such a small box. Cody came across names of the students who also got accepted into the nursing program. Of course there was him, Zack, Maddie Fitzpatrick… Wait a minute. Cody had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh my goodness Zack! Your not going to believe what I found out!"

Zack dropped most of the things in his hand including the gaming system his brother bought him for their previous birthday. As Cody showed him the name under his fingertip he also had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He even had to ask Cody to punch him which of course, Cody didn't want to do. But it was true. Maddie was going to be in their class. The fates were finally giving them a chance to be together. Zack was still in awe.

The boys got back to packing up Zack's things leaving behind the clothes in the drawer, and some valuables that he would fit into the backpack later in July. They continued packing until Mr. Mosby told them to come to the main entrance of the ship since there was a surprise waiting for them. Cody glanced at the clock and it was well past 9 in the evening.

"What surprise could possibly come for us right before curfew?" Cody said lying in Marcus' empty bed. Woody and Marcus deported already since they were starting their internship. Zack willingly gave Cody the chance to room with him again which he accepted.

The boys were in the elevator trying to guess what the surprise was. As soon as the elevator doors opened their surprise was staring at them right in their face.

"Surprise!"

"Mom!" The boys said in unison. Of course Carrie was surprised how much her boys have grown. They sure weren't their babies any longer.

'Mom what are you doing on deck?" Cody asked looking for his application to Oxford.

"Mosby invited me to come on deck to sing at your prim." The twins looked at her in shock. They laughed remembering the time they made her come on the S.S. Tipton without knowing that she had to sing on the cruise.

"Mom guess what?" Zack said really excitedly. "Me and Cody got accepted into the nurses program at Harvard!" This time they could have sworn that their mom was going to fall right over.

"I'm so proud of you two! My boys are going to Oxford just like their mom and dad." The twins knew that fact already and they really didn't need their mom restating that fact. They just stood there and nodded happily. Soon enough, the bell for curfew came around and the twins went to their dorm.

Finally the day had come for prom. The students were happy. People were still hugging people as last minute invitations were given out. Cody saw his special girl sitting at the smoothie bar sipping away at her drink. Cody crept up behind her and caught her in a tight hug.

"Why hello to you too Cody." Bailey had finally made her way out of the hug and looked at Cody in the eye.

"Hey bails. You don't happen to be doing anything tonight do you?" Bailey reluctantly shook her head.

"Well now you are." Cody said as he flashed her the tickets. Bailey caught him in another tight hug.

Bailey was finally looking forward to tonight. Her dream was finally coming true. She was going to be swept off her feet by her prince charming and she couldn't have been happier.

Cody and Bailey made their way to the lobby of the ship and found Zack twiddling his thumbs on the couch. Carrie emerged from the elevator and Zack and Cody immediately made their way there.

'Hey mom." They said. Cody noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon and it had looked like their mom had slept through the whole night.

"hey boys." Carrie said as she eyed Bailey who happened to be holding Cody's hand.

"And you must be Bailey Cody's girlfriend." The girls shook hands.

"It's so good to finally meet you Mrs. Martin I heard so many great stories about you from Cody.

"It's good to meet you too. I know, before prom why don't we have a nice lovely dinner. Just the four of us." They all nodded. Suddenly Zack was caught in a bear hug suprising both him and his mom. Bailey just laughed.

"Maddie!" Zack said as he hugged her tighter.

"Hey Zack. Man you've grown a lot."

"What are you doing on deck?"

"You haven't forgotten about the prom promise have you?" Zack smiled as he once again hugged his dream girl.

"Of course not. I was starting to think that you were the one who forgot about the prom promise."

Maddie just laughed. She had waited for this moment for a long time now. She had been dying to tell him the truth. About how she was finally in love with him and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was in .love with him ever since she kissed him at Prince Jiffy's wedding.

Finally things were taking a turn for the better. The twins were happy, their dreams were going to be pursued, and the group of four friends would be together throughout college life.

Maddie was excited that Zack was going to Oxford just like her. The group was happily chatting at diner. Carrie enjoyed getting to know Bailey, and she must say her son made a good choice. Finally, the time had come for the night of their lives.

The Sky Deck was crowded with graduating students. They were partying well into the wee hours of the morning. Cody and Bailey, and Maddie and Zack danced under the moonlight obviously in love. As soon as the prom ended the group dispersed.

Cody and Bailey were on the observation deck which Cody had decorated with flowers.

"Cody these are beautiful" Bailey was in Cody's arms looking up at the stars.

"Bailey, I got you something tonight." Cody took out a black box holding a solidarity ring.

"Cody it's beautiful." Bailey said as Cody slipped it on her finger.

"Of course it is…I love you." Bailey just stood there in shock. After about five minutes, she kissed Cody passionately which Cody did not expect. He didn't mind anyways.

"I love you too Cody. I'll love you forever."

"I could get used to that." Cody said with a wide grin. He was immediately looking forward to his future.

Zack and Maddie were in Zack's cabin. Maddie was laughing about how much her had grown over the year and a half she hadn't seen him.

"Hey Zack, what would you do if I told you I love you?" Maddie asked and Zack was sitting there in shock.

"I would be psyched. Do you love me Maddie?"

Maddie just kissed him and Zack kissed her with all the passion that was in him after so many years. They finally pulled out of the kiss after five minutes.

"I love you Zack. And I think I have been for quite a while now."

"Are you telling me that all this time I could have been with you?" Maddie smiled happy that she had the gut to tell him that night. This night had been the best night of Zack Martin's life.

As the ship docked in Boston, the next week Graduation was being held at the Tipton Hotel and Carrie said she would host the after party. The twins were so excited to be able to head back home and be able to see some of their old friends. Everyone was still talking about the amazing prom night that they had just a good lifetime ago, even though it was a week ago, they truly thought it was a night they would never forget.

The boxes with the twins things were now sitting in the storage compartments. Zack was still awestruck that he had finally made it into university. Cody was so proud that the brother that everyone thought would never make it into university finally proved them wrong. He picked up a little order form and made sure that they would be shipped off to the right address. Zack smiled as he closed the door.

"Attention passengers welcome to Boston." Mr. Mosby greeted on the P.A. system.

After hearing Zack snatched his graduation gown, slipped on the hat and ran off to find his twin brother.

As they waited impatiently for the ceremony to start, London Tipton made her grand appearance by jumping out of a huge graduation cap that everyone thought was a cake. They all laughed at this (even London). Finally, after what seemed like years of waiting, Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Mosby came out carrying the diplomas.

Cody turned around to see Bailey who was only three rows behind them. She blew him a kiss good luck. As Zack was frantically texting his mom and Maddie making sure that their room at The Tipton was ready to be packed. Kurt was too busy on tour to make it. But the boys didn't really mind at all.

"And this years valedictorian is Cody Martin." Bailey immediately knocked over her chair (and several others and people) just to give her boyfriend a hug, which everyone thought was too cute.

Cody once again said his speech. Making sure it wasn't as long as his elementary one. "And I would like to say thank you to my mom for always being there for me. To Bailey. Without you sweetie, I swear I would not be here." Bailey blushed when he said those words. 'And last but certainly not least Zack. Who knew he would make it into Oxford…" The Sky Deck burst into laughter even Zack was laughing his butt off. That just made Cody smile.

When his speech was all over he got awarded his medal and then Zack and Bailey ran up on stage and the three got into a massive group hug. They made their way to their respective seats when they heard Mr. Mosby sigh from boredom.

After three more hours of the ceremony, everyone began walking the thirty minute route to the Tipton.

"Why couldn't London hire a bunch of limos?" Cody said tiredly as he, Zack, Bailey and a bunch of other students began crossing the street.

"Look there it is!" Everyone stopped and looked down one block. There was the Tipton standing tall and had spotlights shining.

As they walked in, they found that it was decorated with golden balloons and many tables with their names on it. Chief Paolo ran out of the kitchen to hug Cody.

Carrie ran into the ballroom when she heard that the group had arrived. Her and Maddie were back at the hotel making sure that everything was ready. The teens and parents enjoyed a lovely dinner only to be disturbed by Estavan trying to chase his pet chicken Dudley out of the party. Boy did those boys miss that chicken.

"Zack you did it you finally graduated." Cody stated as he organized the papers on his desk. The party has since ended and they were packing everything into their luggage. Their suddenly was a knock on the door.

"Hey boys. Mind if I come in?" Carrie was standing in the doorway holding some sort of envelope followed by the girls.

"What are the girls doing here?" Zack asked questioningly.

"Believe me. We know as much as you two do. Which is most likely nothing." Bailey said as she sat on Cody's bed.

"Well I called all of you here to give you my graduation gift. Go on Cody open it."

"Keys? Mom did you get us a car?" Zack's eyed widened with excitement.

"Not exactly." The boys had sad faces on.

"I got you four a house that you can share while your in England."

The four friends just stood there looking at Carrie in disbelief. Finally they all hugged her at once. Carrie and Mr. Mosby had spent the past four months looking for a perfect house for the four friends to share. When they found it, London hired her father's home decorators and they decorated it just the way the four of them would like. They all sat on Cody's bed admiring the photos that came in the envelope. After all of the excitement died, the girls went back to London's suite and Carrie went to her bed in the living room.

"You know Cody, I wouldn't have graduated without you. Thank you." Zack said as he put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Don't thank me just yet big bro." Cody slowly pulled out a large gift-wrapped package and handed it to Zack. "Open it."

Zack immediately tore the wrapping paper free from the large package. When he looked inside the big box he let out a scream of joy.

"Cody, you got me a new laptop?" Zack's old one had been mixed up with Marcus' trash. "Wow. Now I can thank you." The twins laughed. "I got you something too little bro."

"Really? You never get me anything." Cody said surprised.

"Well it's a special occasion."

Zack slowly removed a box from his backpack. The twins laughed. They both knew that Zack wasn't that good a gift wrapper. "Open it. I think your going to want to hug me after."

Cody did as he told him. As he opened the package, he let out a scream of joy as well.

"You got the iPhone for me!" Cody swept his brother off his feet and into a bear hug. "I've been waiting ages for this thank you!"

"You deserve it Cody." Zack said laughing,. "You worked so hard at school. And on your free time you still managed to tutor me. That is a true brother."

"Zack, you're my brother. How could I let my big brother suffer while his little brother is moving along." Zack eyed his brother who continued to pack things into his bags. "I would help you any day. Just tell me if you need something and I'll be right there to help you."

"Why do you help me Cody? All I ever do is torture you."

"Hey I don't do it because I have to, I do it because I want to." This time Cody was swept off his feet as Zack cuddled him.

"You're the best brother in the world you know that?" Zack said while still keeping a tight grip on Cody.

"Of course I do. And even though you are annoying at times… you are a pretty good brother yourself."

Zack and Cody continued to pack their bags. Soon enough, Zack's bed was filled with so much stuff that the bed was rarely seen anymore. Cody's side was filled with all of the application papers, and the documents. Cody really thought this through. As Zack opened his new laptop he began to check out the school website, making sure to cancel the room assignments for the four friends. It was the least he could do for his brother since he had been organizing almost everything. He felt lucky to have Cody as a brother. He was truly, a perfect brother and anybody would be happy to call him his twin brother. As Cody began downloading many apps on his iPhone and songs, he looked over to his brother who seemed to be occupying himself with the new Mac Book. Cody thought about how Zack could sometimes be a huge pain in the butt, but he thought that anybody would have been proud to call him a twin brother. Sure he was a womanizer, he hardly paid attention in class, and he never stayed in a long term relationship before Maddie came along, but he was good in the inside. He had good intensions. And over the past year, Cody helped him overcome his schooling problem and made sure that he would make it into Oxford. Not only would he be proud of Zack for achieving such an honour to be accepted, but also he would be happy that he would be joining him on his many adventures with friends. Zack Martin was no longer a bad boy, but he was an achiever in his brothers eyes. He just hoped that he could keep that reputation up in their university years. For they both knew that it would not be easy.

"Oh man now I have no bed to sleep on." Zack slipped under the covers of his brothers bed.

"Sure you do. You have my bed." Cody said as he moved over to provide space for his brother.

"Thanks Cody. You rock." Zack managed to say before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you big brother." Cody said as Zack wrapped his arms around Cody. Cody smiled and slowly began to fall asleep.

The next morning Zack woke up to the birds singing. It seemed grey outside. Zack rolled over to his side and noticed that Cody had moved everything out of the room and made Zack's bed. He even packed their gaming system. Man he was such a great brother. Zack opened the curtains and found it to be thundering outside. Zack immediately closed the window and decided to make Cody's bed. To return the favour. He noticed the alarm clock said it was 12:30 PM. Zack thought to himself how late they had gone to bed. It only seemed like yesterday that the events of the graduation were held. Even though it was yesterday, he still thought about it. It was the most meaningful moment of his life. Other than the prom of course. Zack slowly walked out of the room and found Cody fixing a lunch.

"Hey bro. How did you sleep?" Cody said as he turned his attention away from the oven to his brother.

"Pretty well actually. I wonder how late we slept."

"We went to bed at one last night. You were tired, so I decided to make lunch and get the rest of our bags packed."

Zack was too busy munching on his lunch. His brother was a great cook. And it would be their last good meal before getting on board the flight to London. Zack looked over the tickets and noticed the check in time was at 5:00. He looked over at the clock and it said 4:30.

"Cody look at the time!"

"Oh man. I'll cal Estavan to pick up our bags."

Sooner than he had said that Estavan, Carrie, Bailey, and Maddie stormed in.

"We're going to be so late." Bailey said as she helped Cody with his backpack.

"Oh don't worry. The check in counter doesn't close till 8:00 tonight." Cody said while helping Bailey close one of her suitcases.

The twins hugged their mom goodbye before Estavan closed the door to the suite. Cody wiped away a tear as he saw his mom disappear. Zack, being a tough one also found it hard to hold in the tears for any longer. Bailey and Maddie hugged their boyfriends assuring them that they would see their mom soon enough. London had organized the limo to take them straight to the terminals. As they directed the bus driver on where to go, the four friends looked up at The Tipton before it faded into the distant traffic on the highway. They knew that they would miss it, but in their heart of hearts, they would return soon. Bailey hugged Cody in the limo when he shed another tear as the hotel left. Zack was still crying over his mother. The twins later hugged each other and they felt the pain all go away. All they felt now was being safe and looking forward to what University threw at them.

Finally the traffic died down and the four made it to the airport. It was 7:00 PM by the time the limo driver had found a parking space in the parking storage. The four friends immediately took their bags and ran towards the elevators.

"Which floor?" Maddie said frantically.

"Level one. That's the main terminal." Cody stated as Zack quickly pushed the close button on the elevator.

As soon as the doors flew open they had to go through many starcases, escalators, and finally security to be admitted into the spacious terminal. As they looked for their flight counter they noticed that the line was still long. And they had made it in the knick of time. As soon as Maddie walked in line an attendant closed the line with those red ropes. A sigh of relief came from all four of them. Not only were they seated at the front, but the next flight to London would be in two nights.

As the group of friends checked their bags and walked away from the line a bunch of angry tourists were arguing with a couple of other flight attendants on board in the line. Man the four friends could not stop laughing at the sight. London surprised them with Business Class tickets just them four. And they were waiting for them to come and then they would close the line. They couldn't be able to thank London enough.

"Is that the new Mac book?" Maddie said looking over Zack's shoulder.

"Yep. Cody bought it for me."

"Is that the new iPhone?" Bailey said while she kissed Cody on the cheek.

"Yep. Zack bought it for me. "

"Wow you two really do care about each other." Maddie said admiringly.

"Of course we do." Zack said. "Even though we're complete opposites…"

"We still care and love each other. Just like any other twin brother."

"Cody, how did you know what I was going to say?" Zack asked eyeing his brother.

"Twin telepathy thing remember?" The twins laughed. They were going to have a great time in London.

"Attention passengers on board British Airways flight 677 bound to London Heathrow please begin boarding at gate 90. Thank you."

The four friends took one last look at the Boston Skyline during the beautiful sunset and then made their way to the gates. They knew that they would be back soon enough. But in the mean time, they were going to miss their home.


End file.
